New life, New world , New destiny
by Wingd knight
Summary: After the ultimate enemy Danny's friends and family betray him leaving him heart broken. Now two years later Louis summons him to be her familiar, how will she deal with a super powered teen with trust issues? Stronger Danny
1. prologue

_Danny becomes Louise's familiar (DannyXHarem) possible Sam/Tucker/Jack/Maddie Bashing_

Text/ talking

_Thinking_

_Spells_

**I own nothing, duh**

Danny Simulacrum, formulary known as Danny Fenton, sat on the roof of a random building in New York City staring up at the full silver moon. _Two years_ he thought begrudgingly, _it's been three years science they betrayed me_. Eyes filling with glowing tears the sixteen year old halfa couldn't help but remember that day so long ago…

**FLASHBACK…**

Danny had just successfully beaten Dan Phantom, his evil self from the possible future, a future he has hopefully avoided. Turning to face his friends, family, and teacher, Danny saw that the Nasty Burger sauce was about to blow. Eyes widening he moved at speeds beyond what he had ever traveled before, at some point transforming without even meaning to, when he made it to his captured family he immediately used what little ghostly energy he had left to cool the tank and put out the raging flames. His job accomplished he took hold of the ecto-ropes that kept them tide to the makeshift bomb.

As they fell to the ground he caught Sam before she could collapse from the mental stress caused by her near death, only to be harshly pushed away.

"S-stay away from me, you monster!" she screamed, her eyes filled with terror as she looked at her onetime friend's face.

"Sam…" Danny whispered in disbelief, taking a step closer to his long time crush and childhood friend.

He was stopped when Tucker blocked his path, "She said to stay away" he said the hatred clear in his voice.

"Tuck..." Danny couldn't believe what was going on, his friends where treating him like some sort of criminal. Looking at the others present all he got was the same expressions, full nothing but hate and fear. "W-why are you guys acting like this?" He asked them.

It was his father who answered, "You said so yourself, that _thing_ just now was you, meaning your just as dangerous and evil as he is" Jack Fenton spoke in a harsh voice devoid of his normal happy tone, the look he gave his son could have frozen lava with the malice it had in it.

"Dad...-""Don't call me that!" he screamed, "You are no son of mine…"

_No,_ Danny thought, _this-this can't be happening. _But it was everyone he held dear was turning on him, even though he had saved them he was losing them just like Dan had. Grief filling his heart he turned and taking to the skies flew away from the glares his onetime friends were casting at him, desperate to get away.

**Flashback end…**

Allot had changed science then, he was calmer now, and far stronger even being able to control several other elements in addition to his now completely mastered ice powers, among other things. He had also changed his look, now he wore black jeans, with a dark purple top with a leather jacket. In his ghost form he now wore loose silk like pants and a skin tight shirt of the same material, both black and a thigh length black trench with silver lining and a hood. (An. Can someone draw a picture of his ghost form for me? I think it would be awesome for the story pic.)

Right now he was in his human form just staring at the stars, as if the world around him didn't exist. He felt at peace whenever he did this, like his past never happened.

_I beg of you…_

"Who said that?" Danny shouted, snapping out of his peaceful trance.

_My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_

_Slave? Wrong person. _Danny thought confused, looking around himself for the source of the voice.

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_

_Spirit, huh? That's new, not exactly wrong but…_

_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_

_Desire __**What? **__Plead for __**what?**_

_Answer to my guidance!_

A bright green flash momentarily blinded Danny, forcing him to shut his eyes against the sudden light. Opening his eyes he saw a rather strange sight, it looked a little like a ghost portal but he could tell it wasn't. _Weird voice in my head, strange portal coming out of nowhere… yep, my life is fucked up._

After staring at the oval shaped tear in reality for several seconds, Danny came to a conclusion. He could stay here and try his best not to turn into Dan, or he can enter the portal and find out what happens.

_Dumb ass life altering decision time! _With that thought in mind, the young halfa stood up from his seat on the roof's edge and, without a second thought jumped into the gateway on his way to who knows where.

* * *

_MEANWHILE..._

* * *

"Has everyone had the chance to summon their familiars?" a balding man with glasses and a large staff asked a group of what appeared to be several teenagers accompanied by an assortment of animals ranging from common cats and birds, to even a small (when compared to others) dragon.

"Vallière hasn't yet Professor Colbert!" a busty red head with tan skin called, grinning wickedly at a short, pink haired girl who seemed to be hiding at the back of the group of students.

"Damn you Zerbst" said girl cursed under her breath. This was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or as she was known by the students- and some of the staff- Louise the Zero, for her inability to cast even the simplest spells without the outcome being an explosion of varying proportions.

"Ah, well, Miss Vallière please come forward and preform the ceremony" the now identified Colbert said.

Steeling her resolve, the youngest of the Vallières walked through the gathered teens most of which were whispering insults as she passed.

Reaching the front of the mass, she stood before the premade pentagram and raised her wand and chanted, praying to whoever would listen that she would succeed, "I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" For a moment nothing happened, until…

**BOOM!**

The resulting explosion was the biggest she had ever made and sent several students to the ground from the force of it. "Just what we'd expect from you Zero," a flamboyantly dressed boy with blond hair said as he bent down next to a girl with long braided blond hair. "Montmorency, are you alright?" he asked the downed girl, who just stood there, a stunned look on her face, "Montmorency what's wrong?" The young blond simply raised her hand and pointed at the center of the pentagram where a shape could be seen moving through the smoke.

When the smoke cleared it was obvious why Montmorency had been so shocked, for where just before the explosion had come from was a raven haired boy of their age wearing some of the strangest clothes any of them had ever seen (different world= different styles, just look at Star Wars-don't own that either) "A… human?" He asked shocked.

* * *

**Well there you have it the prolong of my second story, if you didn't like it there are two things you can do about it: 1) get over it or 2) send me suggestions for later chapters, and none of this ****_you should make it longer _****crap, and sorry if it takes me a while to update ADD and school will make it hard.**


	2. READ PLEASE

Happy New Years everybody! Sorry for those who thought this was a chapter I just had to say that, and also happy birthday to ME! If you want to be nice to me today (which I hope you do) either review and/or vote on my poll and I'll consider it my birthday present ;p Oh and don't worry I'm almost done the next chapter it'll be up by the 6th... I think.


End file.
